1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is related to telescopically extendable, vertical weight bearing members, and more particularly to a vertical holding member such as for clothing or garments.
2. Prior Art
It is common in the clothing industry to have a plurality of racks arranged in various areas with clothes such as shirt, pants and coats arranged on opposite sides of the clothing rack. Generally these racks are comprised of tubular structural members which upstand from the floor and include adjustable means such as a spring-loaded pin which can be depressed to move an upper bracket upwardly or downwardly to another pre-drilled aperture in an outside tubular structure to main the rack in a predetermined position.
While not specifically disclosed for such an application, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,892,647; 2,952,485 and 2,415,663 show various mechanisms for retaining a structural upper section relative to a support portion which is typically sitting on the floor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,846 also shows a device for a hospital table.
What is desired in the marketplace, is a vertically adjustable support member, which can be telescopically movable to infinite incremental positions, yet is simple in construction, has the ability to maintain a great deal of vertical load, and is easily adjustable between the various vertical heights.